


Knees straight, I want to see them buckle

by Sheamc206



Series: The Explicit Haikyuu AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kenma is cock thirsty, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: A loud smack echoed through the room, the force behind it knocking Kenma forward, leaving him on unsteady legs."Sorry, Sir.""Hands on the floor and keep those knees locked straight, I want to see them buckle."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Explicit Haikyuu AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Knees straight, I want to see them buckle

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request fic that I got carried away with.

The black satin clung to Kenma just right, accentuating the pert curve of his ass, the subtle dip of his hips and delicate build of him arms. The halter cut drew attention to the elegant slopes of his shoulders. The high hem, trimmed white, darkened the contours of his strong thighs, and Kenma knew it must be damn near killing Kuroo.

The little white apron only served as a reminder of just how tiny kenma was, in comparison to Kuroo. Not much in height really, but in width. One of Kuroo's hands, splayed firm between Kenma's shoulder blades - as it often was - would almost entirely cover the expanse of his upper beck.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, the younger boy side eyed Kuroo, to find him palming his half hard cock through the soft material of his school slacks. Under more vanilla circumstances, Kuroo would be naked by now, but today was not that day.

Kenma had made his interest known pretty quickly. That he liked to feel vulnerable and at a disadvantage, so had specified that Kuroo stay clothed at times like this. Sure, he'd rolled his shirt sleeves up, loosened his tie and flipped open a few buttons, but that's as naked as he'd get.

Now, Kenma stalked closer, his healed shoes muffled against the plush carpet. He came to stop before Kuroo and, so sinfully slow, began to bend himself in half, legs straining to stay straight as he planted his hands, palms down on the floor in front of him.

The skirt of the outfit rode up perfectly high, and Kenma could practically feel the heat pouring off of Kuroo as he abandoned his lazy self pleasure, and strode towards him.

He'd spent the last fifteen minutes being bossed around, catering to Kuroo's every whim. The growing anticipation was almost too much, and Kenma was closer to begging for it than he should have been presently. Especially since Kuroo hadn't physically touched him yet.

Suddenly, hands were on him, kneading the plush flesh of his ass, thumbs dipping into the valley between his cheeks, massaging the hard ring of muscle. Finally granting Kenma something physical.

"Kuroo..." Kenma breathed, turning to watch over his shoulder.

"Eyes forward, Kitten, and if you want to come tonight I'd suggest you address me properly."

A loud smack echoed through the room, the force behind it knocking Kenma forward, leaving him on unsteady legs.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Hands on the floor and keep those knees locked straight, I want to see them buckle."

Kenma could barely keep his voice at a reasonable level. Breath audibly shaking, he tried to keep his legs from bowing as Kuroo began to lick and suck him just right. Just how he liked it and it was all the smaller boy could do not to push his ass back on to Kuroo's adept tongue.

It hadn't entered him yet, the older boy would take his time here, he may not wish to be inside him at all that way, but Kenma hoped. If there was something he loved more than riding Kuroo's obscenely large cock, it was riding his face.

One of Kuroo's hands curled around to caress his balls, finger tips barely brushing the underside of his weeping cock as he did so, pulling from Kenma a long drawn out moan. That was the first time he had touched him since beginning their 'session', and it may well be the last if Kenma didn't keep his knees locked as he was told.

Kuroo's ministrations were painfully slow, the kind of slow that made Kenma desperate. His phony blonde locks were damp with sweat, sticking uncomfortably to his forehead and neck. The muscles in his legs were beginning to ache, to burn in protest of his provocative stance.

"Please, Sir, I've been good." He whispered, through gritted teeth.

"Shh, Kitten, soon."

Light kisses by way of full, slightly chapped lips, peppered down Kenma's back before coming to a halt just beside his ear.

"You're so beautiful when you're desperate," The close proximity made Kenma shiver, and Kuroo took the opportunity to slip his index finger into him, "is this what you want, Kitten?"

A brief laps in judgement had Kenma nod his head rather than verbally communicate his wants. Kuroo pulled out of him quickly, leaving Kenma to whine his displeasure.

He was vaguely aware that Kuroo had stepped away from him, but dared not look for fear of losing his right to orgasm. Instead Kenma held his position, awaiting what was sure to be a punishment for his disobedience.

"Elbows and knees, or do I need to remind you how to that too?"

"N-no, Sir." Kenma stammered.

His knees did buckle then, having no reason to keep him upright anymore, and Kenma crumbled to the floor. Shakily, he breathed a sigh of relieve as the tingling in his limbs came to a slow stop, the ache still present but a little more bareable.

"Your colour, Kenma?" Kuroo demanded. 

He didn't play when it came to Kenma's comfort and if he needed a break, he knew that Kuroo would never deny him that.

"Green." Kenma immediately answered, wanting nothing more than to continue. He was chasing the phantom sensation of impending orgasm, and he wasn't about to stop now.

On confirmation that his sub was able to continue, Kuroo kneeled on the floor by the side of his bed and beckoned him with one finger. Kenma crawled toward him, and took the desired position. Forearms flush against Kuroo's thighs, legs pulled under his abdomen and back arched to an almost painful degree.

Kuroo silently reached down, thick fingers working his pants undone only centimetres from Kenma's face. He made a show of it, pausing to rub himself a few times and then dipping into his boxers, freeing his cock from it's cotton prison. He was sure to drag it leisurely up the length of Kenma's small face as he brought it to rest naturally against his torso, hot and heavy.

Kenma moaned at the silken feel of his ruddy head against his skin and the scent of him, musk and sex, raw power and sweat, made  _ this _ his new priority. Setting ablaze something with in him that not only wished to please, but more specifically lived to please Kuroo. Only Kuroo.

He longed to take that down his throat, to choke on it and be praised for his actions all the while. Eagerly, Kenma strained his neck to run his tongue up the underside of Kuroo, slow and sensual, wanting to revel in the deliciousness of him.

However, before having a chance to reach his destination, Kenma felt his hair being twisted sickeningly tight around one of Kuroo's large hands. His head was abruptly wretched backward, neck bared and embowed beautifully.

"Don't be so eager Kitten," Kurro chuckled wickedly, before continuing, "pretty as it is I'm not finished with you just yet"

Putting aside his dissapointment, Kenma eased back a little, keeping his eyes forward as stipulated earlier, just in case. He watched intensely as Kuroo took himself in hand, languidly stroking himself as his other hand glided leisurely down Kenma's back. 

His ass was massaged slowly into relaxation by way of tantalising fingers, Kenma's breath becoming unsteady once more. He  _ needed _ Kuroo to be inside him. He no longer cared how he fucked him. Kenma just wanted to be fucked.

"You want me inside don't you? You want me to fuck you with my fingers, to be stretched around them." Kuroo taunted.

"Yes… Sir, please, yes."

"How much do you want them?"

Fuck, he wanted them so bad.

"Sir, I want -  _ please  _ I want them so bad." He practically sobbed.

Then, without warning he was blissfully impaled by two thick, calloused appendages. To his dismay, however, they didn't move. Driven in to the last knuckle they stayed teasingly in place.

"Fuck yourself on them."

He did.

Unashamedly desperate, Kenma rocked back and forth as fast and as hard as he could. Wanton mewls of long awaited pleasure drifted into the air around them, mingling with the lewd sounds of being fucked open. 

It coaxed him closer, forward into the hazy fog of an orgasm that, somewhere in his mind, he knew he should be asking for. 

"Careful there, Kitten. We don't want you to have an accident," he paused, tightening his grip on Kenma's hair, "do we?"

"N-no, Sir, I'm sor-sorry."

"Stop."

Immediately his hips stilled, but shit, he wanted so badly to disobey Kuroo. If not for the fact that he looked smug as fucking ever, then because he was still knuckle deep in his ass but had no obvious intentions to move.

A quick curl of Kuroo's fingers ripped a long cry of gratification from him, mouth agape and inviting. Then, out of nowhere his mouth was full, throat straining around the head of his doms delightfully fat cock. 

His gag reflex, though minimal, immediately tried to dispel the invader to no avail. That in turn littered the air with sounds that were, as far as Kenma was concerned, positively pornagraphic.

His hands scrambled for purchase upon Kuroo's smooth thighs as his mouth was thoroughly fucked. Too far gone now, Kenma's cock throbbed, ached to be touched and to release. The fingers within him thrust in time with Kuroo's hips, a brutal assault on his prostate that, if continued, would no doubt have him come untouched.

Hollowing his cheeks, Kenma tried for some kind of suction but it proved difficult under the ferocity of Kuroo's movements. 

"Don't you dare come yet," he paused, only to slam Kenma's head forward, "I want to see it. I want to watch you come without my hand on you."

His nose buried deep into the back curls at the base of Kuroo's cock, he could only whimper his answer. Ironically that very thing had only served to make it that much more difficult for him  _ not  _ to come. 

He was so close, painfully so. 

With an obscene, wet  _ pop _ Kenma was hauled backward off of Kuroo, and found himself being man handled onto the bed. Back to the older boy, his legs were forced open and splayed over Kuroo's thighs.

Barely a moment passed before he was being driven into, the blunt force of Kuroo's cock and the lack of lubrication caused his body to quake. With ecstasy or pain, Kenma couldn't be entirely sure, but he loved it nonetheless.

_ Loved  _ how he stretched around him, how he was so large in comparison it felt as though he could being fucked in half. Kenma would never tire of it, how incredibly small he felt with Kuroo firmly imbedded in him.

"Make yourself come for me, kitten. I want to see you break on my cock."

That was all it took. Kenma lifted his hips and let himself  _ fall  _ onto Kuroo, undeterred by the burn of the stretch and the cutting sting of nails in his hips. The sweet sound of skin slapping skin, the sweat that rolled freely from every pore on his body and the long-suffering anticipation pushed his desperation to a new level. 

"Fuck, you're such a needy little whore for me, Kitten." 

Kenma leaned forward, using the mattress as leverage to slam himself down harder. Kuroo would now have an unhindered view of his cock being swallowed by way of his subs greedy little ass.

The impact from which he was bouncing knocked the wind from his lungs and he was entirely unable to keep quiet. Long cries and moans fell around the quick and breathy ' _ ah, ah ah, ah'  _ that tumbled from his lips each time his ass fell flush with Kuroo's hips. 

Hands in his hair, coiling and grabbing pulled him backward, his back now pressed firmly into the hard planes of muscle that adorned Kuroo's chest. 

Exhausted, Kenma let his head lul back onto Kuroo's shoulder, surrendering himself for him to once again do as he wished. 

His silent plea for mercy hadn't gone unheard. Soon he was being lifted effortlessly, almost entirely off of the boy under him, and then savagely slammed back down. It was raw, hard, a little painful and everything that Kenma needed. 

_ 'Come on Kuroo, just a little more. Yes, yes, yes just like that, come on baby' _ His inner monologue was practically singing.

With new found urgency, Kenma moved with him, his hips and legs were cramping and his jaw ached behind clenched teeth. He was going to come, could feel it more forceful than any orgasm he'd had to date, rolling hot through his stomach. Setting his frayed nerves and over sensitive skin ablaze with the promise of unrestrained rapture. 

Kenma bucked wildly in Kuroo's lap, all sense of rhythm abandoned as he came undone with a feral cry. Thick and white, evidence of his euphoria pulsed slowly from his neglected cock onto his sweaty abdomen. Through the intense ringing in his ears and the white spots in his vision, he was vaguely aware of Kuroo's own release and how good it felt to be filled by him. 

They lapsed into comfortable silence, not bothering to move, nor wanting to, both inexplicably sated and immensely exhausted. Breath on his neck, cold in contrast to his heated skin, made Kenma shiver in a cascade of goosebumps.

A tender kiss on his shoulder roused Kenma from his drowsy state, fingers moving lovingly through his matted hair drew a contented sigh from him. He'd stay here forever were it not for the various bodily fluids and stiff muscles.

"Come on baby," Kuroo began before lifting Kenma off of him gently, "I'll run you a bath."

He deposited him onto the bed and made his way quickly to the bathroom, the sound of the taps squeaking on barely registering in Kenma's mind. When Kuroo returned not a minute later he was wielding a wash cloth and a glass of water. 

Coaxing Kenma slowly to sit against the headboard, Kuroo ensured he drank while he worked at cleaning him up as best he could.

"You know you don't have to." Kenma reminded, over the lip of the glass.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" 

At that Kenma shrugged. He appreciated it of course, but he was quite able to run his own bath in the aftermath. 

"You're not going to carry me again are you?"

"You can bet your ass I am." He answered with a wink, to which Kenma chuckled, throwing a sweat sodden pillow into his face.

"Dork." He sniggered.

In retaliation, Kuroo heaved him up into strong arms and made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the indignant complaints Kenma was spewing. 

"You wound me with your scornful gaze and uncaring words, Kitten." He feigned a look of utter sadness.

Kenma rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Tch, dramatic a -"

"Kenma will you just shut up and let me take care of you?"

"Fine," He mumbled, a little petulantly, "but I want to top next time." 

Kuroo, it seemed, was struck speechless by Kenma's admission. Either that or he was just being adamantly ignorant as he lowered his small lover into the bath, and then swiftly exited. 

Kenma hummed in amusement and let himself sink into the soothing warmth, aches receding and head clearing slowly as the bath salts took affect. 

Oh, but Kuroo wouldn't make it away from the conversation Kenma wished to have so easily. No, it was hard to leave when tied down and so, with his devious little mind he planned to do just that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
